


sticky

by h0useofw0lves



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Emetophilia, M/M, Vomit, really gross pls dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0useofw0lves/pseuds/h0useofw0lves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is convinced he won't get sick if he eats "too many" sweets. Noiz is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sticky

**Author's Note:**

> request for a nice anon on tumblr who wanted noiz emeto. you get me, anon.  
> anyway ye this is kinda gross oooh myyy goood i am vile. viLE. anyway. enjoy.

Everyone has crashed at Noiz’s place again. Clear, Koujaku, and Noiz are currently in the front room, and Ren and Aoba have fucked off upstairs somewhere. They’re probably fucking in the spare bedroom. Clear and Koujaku are sitting on the floor in front of the couch, leaning on each other, and Noiz is sat just beside them. There’s some film playing on the TV, but the volume is turned down low and none of them are really paying attention to it.

 The three of them have been eating sweets and chocolate all night. There are a couple empty pizza boxes strewn across the room too. They’d decided it was pizza and movie night at Noiz, even though they hardly got to the movie part of the deal. Clear had brought a shit ton of sweets with him, all sorts of different bags of god knows what. Noiz hadn’t heard of half the stuff before, but he had eaten the most out of all of them so far, asking what something was every time he picked something up. Clear had told him to slow down and not eat so many or he’ll make himself ill, and of course, Noiz just ignored him. He doesn’t care, and anyway, he’s not gonna get sick from eating sweets, what the fuck.

 “Noiz-saaaan!” Clear whines, searching through one of the many packets of sweets laid out in front of them. “You ate all the pink mice!”

 Noiz huffs. “I think the old man had the last one, actually,” he retorts, pointing at Koujaku. He glares at Noiz, the little string tail of the candy mouse sticking out of his mouth.

 Koujaku looks as if he’s going to say something back to Noiz, but Clear speaks up again before he can.

 “You two keep eating my favourites,” Clear mutters, sounding honestly upset over a goddamn candy mouse, and he reaches over to tug the string out of Koujaku’s mouth, which makes the old man blush lightly. Noiz chuckles quietly at the two sitting beside him.

 Leaning forward, Noiz grabs one of the closest bags of candy to see if there’s anything interesting left in it. As he folds over on himself, his stomach makes a funny sound, and he sits back up and frowns. Rubbing a hand over his slightly swollen tummy, he hears it gurgling a little. Great. Clear did warm him he’d feel sick. Oh well, if it is because he’s eaten too much, the feeling should pass soon enough.

 After deciding the contents of the bag he was holding weren’t satisfactory, he reaches further forward to grab a different packet. This one is just a plain blue paper bag with some assorted chocolate-related things in it. He pulls out a small handful of mini chocolate buttons and shoves them in his mouth. His stomach grumbles in protest.

 Noiz sighs and leans back against the back of the couch behind him. God, he feels so gross. His stomach feels far too full. He’s probably gonna throw up. He can’t leave to go to the bathroom though, not after Clear told him he’d feel sick and he denied that it would happen.

 “Are you alright, Noiz-san?” Clear asks, actually sounding concerned. Noiz isn’t used to people caring about him. He looks up at Clear as he speaks and sees him sitting in Koujaku’s lap with one hand resting on his chest.

 “What? No, yeah. Yeah. I’m fine.” He lies. He’s really not fine. He feels like he’s gonna hurl at any moment.

 “You look really pale,” Koujaku adds. Noiz narrows his eyes at him.

 “I’m fine. Seriously,” Noiz repeats. “Stop questioning me.”

 The other two shrug and return to whatever it was they were doing before, which was apparently Clear feeding Koujaku candy. Clear grab a random sweet from the closest bag without looking at what is it and pushes it gently into Koujaku’s mouth. Noiz rolls his eyes again.

 He feels even more uneasy than he did earlier. He groans and rubs his hand over his stomach again. It gurgles again and makes a bubbling sound, and his mouth starts to water. Fucking great.

 Noiz burps suddenly, and he clamps and hand over his mouth as he feels bile rising in his throat. Clear and Koujaku both turn their attention to him.

 Swallowing and removing his hand for a second, Noiz takes in a deep breath. “I’m gonna puke,” he announces quietly, gagging and covering his mouth with both hands. He heaves a couple times, his stomach lurching.

 “Um, Noiz-san?” Clear says quietly. Tentatively.

 Noiz burps and gags again, this time bringing up the contents of his stomach. It spills past his lips and against his bandaged hands, dripping between his fingers. He pulls his hands away and shakes them to get rid of the puke covering them, and he coughs, feeling his eyes start to water. The thick, almost syrupy consistency of it coating his throat and tongue is enough to make him gag again.

 Clearing his throat, he brings up the stuff stuck in the back of it, and he gags violently and leans forward as another wave of vomit spills out of his mouth, bringing up everything he’s eaten in the past few hours. It splashes onto his pants and the floor, covering them in a sticky, purpleish mess.

 Noiz spits out the rest of the fluid still in his mouth, coughing yet again. His whole body shakes as he heaves again. He vaguely resisters someone rubbing his back. Probably Clear.

 He gags for a third time and brings up a thin stream of half-digested sweets and stomach acid. His throat is starting to sting a bit.

 Heaving a few last times, Noiz sits back up straight and wipes one of his hands over his mouth and nose, wiping away any vomit that may have been there.

 “Are you okay now?” Koujaku asks, leaning to the side a little to look Noiz in the eye.

 “I think,” he answers, glancing down at the mess in his lap and cringing. “I don’t think there’s anything left in my stomach to come up now.” His stomach muscles aches from the strain of vomiting.

 “I told you-“ Clear starts, but Noiz interrupts him with an exaggerated groan.

 “Ughhh, I know, I know. Oh my god. I ate too much. So what,” he retorts, rolling his eyes. “Can you just help me clean up?”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a request over on my tumblr. http://pukeynoiz.tumblr.com


End file.
